Overpowered
by Asfiction
Summary: This is a story about Golden Queen's daughter, Ursula Queen, who is even more powerful than her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some cursing, mostly just for fun or some other stuff.**

**-Prologue-**

** Everything has been hard on my childhood. My mother, Golden Queen, was always too busy to spend some quality time with me, but still raises me to be who she wants me to be. My father is a downright, no good, perversive man of steel. Why did my mom of pure gold marry a man of stainless steel? He had most of the gold in skylands, and she liked his attitude. I didn't like him because he totally took advantage of me when she introduced me to him. I don't feel happy about his acts and tricks. **

** One thing I thank him very much for: his powers. Recently, he tried to steal my birth ability to make gold so he could keep himself in Golden Queen's view, but sadly, the machine was on reverse. I got his extremely secret possession. A synthetic traptanium parasite named Fortune. When I transform into a shining black solid gold girl in a large crystal ball, which is floating atop the moving claws of a bronze stand with gold bracelets. **

** I turned into this unstoppable beast, and never knew how to change back. That's why I never saw my mom again. She was locked up in a different, much less-guarded cell with her friends. I was secretly locked up in a heavily guarded cell full of the most powerful traptanium. While sorrowing in my ball one evening, the walls exploded harshly. I was send flying through the skies, but didn't make it to the island nearby. I fell into the abyss below skylands.**

**-Chapter 1- **

** But when I fell, I fell on a solid, cold surface. A blanket of poisonous pink snow mixed with dense blue sand. I touched it, resulting in an instant rage of power entering my body. I felt powerful, a thousand times powerful. Nobody, and absolutely nobody will stop me from powering myself to unthinkable power. I will be so unstoppable, skylands will turn their backs on all of good just to work for evil! And for real, who would come down here without dying instantly first? Me, of course.**

** After fifteen years of powering myself so much,I returned to the lands in the sky. I knew once I returned, everyone would be useless to me. I had to prevent that. So I went looking for help. After a long year of looking, I found a troll military base and took full control of it and all the other bases. I requested endless pipes to the abyss of skylands. **

** "Ursula! The machines are ready!" I walked over to the troll captain and searched the control panel for the suction knob. Once I found it, I turned it to full blast. All the substance from there you could wish for filled the capsules. I grabbed one and looked at my reflection. "Now time to put my skill as a villain to the test... hehehe..." I chuckled to myself, starting toward my new motor-plane. **

** As I was running out of fuel, I found a nearby village. I stopped there to refuel on supplies and found out about their trademark traveling club: the Freedom Believers. I became curious about it and got a brochure. "Freedom Believers, the club that feels freedom forever more. We don't obey parents, we don't obey commands. We don't do jail cells or anything like that! We kick butt and party until we drop, bringing freedom and rule - free feelings. No matter good or evil, you'll feel freedom from being BOTH. Come one down and enjoy a new life of everything you every wanted without restriction..." I said, trailing off in interest. Freedom? That sounds, wonderful... I rushed over to the Freedom Believer's club tent and signed up for it. I waited only two seconds for a member to come get me.**

** "Hey... Ursula Keen!" "Ursula ****Queen****!" "Well, I'm sorry! Now, let's introduce you to the million member crew!" "Million?" The mabu took me deeper into the giant flying tent and introduced me to the captain: Elsie. A large freely dressed four-armed elf with booty short, a tank top, a blue vest and fingerless gloves. All her clothes were ripped. "Sup, golden girl!" Elsie cried the second she saw me. I rolled my eyes and shook her hand. "It's been a while since we had our last co-captain as a girl! Especially a golden girl! Hey yo, Frizzy!" she cried, still happy. "What, green bitch!?" a bubbly creature cried out. "You're fired, ASSHOLE! Welcome to the Freedom Believers, girl!" I smiled. I'm gonna love this club alot. **

** And that saying didn't even take a few minutes to come into place. The second me and Elsie planned a party with a few phrases, An Evil bachelor and reception party, we went to work immediately and within seconds with our million member crew, we had thousands of bachelors and just married creatures over in and outside the tent. Some were getting married. They were having also having food fights, dance offs, cake walks, and toga parties. I felt amazing and went to the important people section, or was it just VIP?**

** "Wow, what a beauty!" I looked at the person who said that. A gold boy with red spiky hair, some covering his right eye. I was blushing. He was finely handsome and expensive. Something I loved the most. "Come sit with me, co-captain. Come talk to me. I wanna get to know you." I nervously sat next to him. After talking for hours upon hours, about ten, we were soon making out and cuddling constantly. "Mm, I like your style. I'm glad you made your decision of joining." I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad too, Bluster King. I'm gonna remember that name for a long time." He kissed me again. "Now go have fun. I'll meet ya in the tent." **

** Then my phone started ringing. "Yo-" "Ursula! You picked up, finally! What were you doing?!" I looked at the phone. It said Golden Queen at the top. "Oh, shit... um... Can I explain that to you later?" "No, you better tell me right now, or else, I'll come and ruin your fun!" "I'm partying, mom! Geesh! A teen can't party no more?" "Is there any skylanders at the party?" "No. They never come. They only come to crash the party anyways. Oh! I got a new boy friend! His name is Bluster **

**King and he cost as much as me!" Golden Queen gasped and said, "No way..." I nodded and cried, "Yeah! Man, he's just like me! I love him, yo! You need to bless him, Mom. IMMEDIATELY! But keep it a secret from Dreamcatcher. He's just that sexy." Golden Queen sighed in interest. "Oh. I wanna see." **

** "Okay. Hey baby! Let's take some selfies with little bit of shots!" Bluster hissed in excitement and shouted, "Hell yeah, now your talking!" A few minutes later, Golden Queen got a hundred selfies. "He is sexy..." "I know! BLESS HIM!" "Fine! I give him all my blessings as long as he doesn't cheat on you and make you pregnant." "K!" I hung up and started dancing with Bluster.**

** The next three weeks were the same until a member named Panny was afraid to disobey his scary mother and skip private school. Since we heard there was no freedom there, we all attended. It was good at first until something bad happened, for real, for real. Elsie and I became good friends. But since we did, the teachers took over. We were teased, commanded and failed all because we were on different sides. I was evil, she was neutral. Now Bluster was evil, but my best friend and captain? **

** It happened in gym class. A big man named Herb, Panny's dad, came to just plain old attack me and Elsie. Panny was trying to call the skylanders, but was stopped and failed. I tried to attack back, but was knocked out with a freaking frying pan... in gym. Elsie's legs were shattered completely, because she couldn't fight. Then Herb looked at me. "You don't break the balance in this school. Your freedom is now ours." Panny was crying quietly. "What have I done?!" "You've done good, Panny, but your still grounded because you didn't quit the club." **

** "I'll never quit the club! I am a believer! I believe in freedom for all and all who need it! You're evil! You're not balancing anything but your hypnotizing commands! I hate you!" Panny cried, running off to his room. Herb growled. "That brat... Oh well." Elsie fell to the floor crying. "Asshole... ASSHOLE!" she cried. "GO TO HELL!" a mabu member cried. "DIE!" another cried. "WE HATE YOU! FOREVER AND FOREVER! DROP TO THE GROUND AND BLEED!" a third shouted. "I'll make sure my mother destroys your soul..." I mumbled. Herb chuckled and left. "You all have F-'s now." "FUCK MINUS YOUR F-'S!" **

** "Mom, get me the fuck out of this school." I said once I got on the phone with Golden Queen. "You're in a-" she asked. "I'll explain it later, just get me the fuck out!" I cried. "Alright!" "Oh, and bring the Zeppelin cuz we also need to get my million member crew with my boyfriend and Elsie back to our flying tent. When we get there, we'll follow you behide." I instructed. "Alright then. I'll be there." I hung up and smiled. "Prepare to die, Herb..." I chuckled as I fell asleep. **

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some cursing, mostly just for fun or some other stuff.**

**-Chapter 2-**

** Elsie was still in pain the next day. I was so pissed, I had to go and fix the problem. For real, for real. "Elsie?" "I'm okay, Ursula... I'll be fine... He didn't hurt me so bad..." she hissed and cried in pain just limping toward me, although I was just three inches away. I knew I couldn't use my magic in the school, but I'm about to break that rule. I made her a pair of crunches for her legs. "Ursula... You'll get in trouble..." "Because I'm evil! It's my job to get in trouble! And because your neutral, they don't punish that hideous excuse for a mabu! They punish me and you! Racist and unfair! This is not freedom! Let's get the gang back before they get hypnotized by this madness!" I cried. I picked her up and carried her to each and every class room. Soon, we had all of our friends, including Panny, who got us into this. But I don't completely blame him. **

** "Let's work for our freedom back! Nobody hits our captain!" Everyone cheered. "We are the Freedom Believers! We don't obey grown-ups! We don't let anybody command us! We kick some butt and party until we drop! This place is not freedom! It will never be!" Everyone roared with excitement and rushed around the place, burning and destroying everything. The teachers and the other students were trying to stop us, but had no luck. Then, Herb came in. "You!" he cried, "You'll pay for what you've done!" I turned and smiled wildly. "I've been waiting for you... I'll show you how much I love evil, ASSHOLE!" **

** I use my colossal hands and grabbing him. "I'll squish you until you drop to the ground and bleed!" I cried. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "Should've said that when you had the chance! Now I'll torture you like you did Elsie!" All the teachers ran to get the skylanders, and the other students began to follow my fellow believers with burning the school. I squeezed my hands, causing the hands holding Herb to become tighter. Then I dropped him to the ground. He was bleeding. "I didn't take your life because I believe in freedom, unlike you and your tactics. You'll hate a Freedom Believer when they're locked up. For real, for real." **

** Golden Queen finally came over to the school. "But there's always someone who can kill you for me. You WILL die." As she entered with the other doom raiders, I healed the man, cut my leg off, gave him the bloody knife and cried, "OW! Someone help! Help me! I can't move!" The Doom Raiders were here within seconds. "Ursula!" Golden Queen boomed. "Ursula! You're bleeding!" Dr. Krankcase yelled. "You first-class ASSHOLE! YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY BITCH!" Dreamcatcher would be the only one to do it properly. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CUTTING OFF MY BITCH'S LEG, BITCH?! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" So would my mom. Herb took off running, but was caught by Wolfgang. **

** Soon he was unrecognizable. I was smiling wildly in my head, but was crying in pain for help. **

** I returned with my mother in the Golden Dessert. Since Dreamcatcher was my babysitter, she sewed my leg back and began nursing me back to health. "You shouldn't be so jurassic about your thoughts, Ursula. We all know you've never let a man cut your leg unless you were powerful and smart enough to." **_**OH SHIT... **_**"So one by one, I want you to give me the powers you've earned. And where you got them, or else I won't feed you dessert." That's even worst than telling! I quickly told her everything as fast as I could. After a few minutes, Dreamcatcher was surprised completely. "Wow. Okay. Come on, eat up." she muffled as she fed me chicken soup.**

** Then the next day, I was hit by a pillow. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sexy boyfriend?!" Dreamcatcher cried. Bluster walked in. "Baby, why...?" "What?" Dreamcatcher then nuzzled my face. "FINALLY! No more wolfgang beating me up for your sake!" "Wha?" "Wolfgang was punishing you because I love to punch him everyday? Fuck that!" "I know!" **

** Okay, so, I'm home, back to my family, with my old life, but really, I can see myself making my mother happy. All the gold in the world... always getting thwarted by the skylanders... Now I have the most vicious plan ever to come to mind by a villain. It will be the most successful ever created.**

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
